Allure
by RandomPairingsWitch
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a relatively normal life, despite the fact that she's a witch who attends a magical school, and she seems to attract trouble. Then, in her sixth year, whilst her brother is off saving the world with Harry Potter, she comes across a blank diary that writes back to her. Soon, she is whisked into a world in the past, with a very handsome stranger for company.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm RandomPairingsWitch.**

**That means I put random pairings together in fanfictions.**

**If you don't like, I don't care, so please don't criticise.**

**Please remember these pairings are meant to be crazy.**

**I'll do requests. If you comment on one of my stories, and give some info on what you want it to be about, I'll try and do it.**

**Please note that they have to be from these fandoms:**

**Harry Potter, Merlin, Alice in Wonderland, Hunger Games, Disney, Percy Jackson (and the Heroes Olympus) and Gallagher Girls.**

**And they aren't crackfics, so I won't pair humans and animals, or magical, or non-magical objects.**

**Thanks :)**

**Now, on to my first story. This one's a little Ginny/Tom one that was born when I was finished watching AVPSY (which is AMAZING, by the way) and reading fanfics of this pairing.**

**Hope you like :D**

**~RandomPairingsWitch**


	2. A Run-In

Ginny Weasley sighed and flopped down onto her bed, her red hair exploding behind her. She was so _fed up _of everybody, especially her over-protective family. Her mind flashed back to the earlier events of that day and she cringed at the memory.

_"Mr Weasley," the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled from behind her and she felt her stomach sink in dread._

_"Mr Malfoy," her dad greeted back, his voice cold and strained from the effort to make it sound polite._

_"Well, fancy seeing you here. I would have thought that you wouldn't have been able to afford your youngest child to go to Hogwarts, especially after having to pay for all of your others. I'm absolutely... inspired by the way you keep going."_

_Ginny felt her dad tense, and she placed a hand on his. "Just ignore him, dad. We have to meet mum at-"_

_"Oh, yes, Arthur, don't keep your wife waiting. I expect that she'll be just dying to go home. After all, this shop is a dreadfully hungry business."_

_Ginny had to restrain herself as well as her father, then, at his subtle dig at her mother's plumpness._

_"Thank you ever so much, Mr Malfoy, for understanding," Ginny drawled back, imitating him. "So we'll be going now."_

_They turned to leave, but he had one last go._

_"Oh, and Arthur, I wouldn't bother turning up for work again tomorrow. They're discriminating against blood traitors, and I doubt you'll have a job by then, hanging around with Harry Potter as you do- oops, my mistake, did. We heard of his absence."_

_Her dad whirled back around. "Well at least I don't regret my position, Lucius," he spat. "At least I'm on the right side, not the one that means certain death, whether you win or not."_

_Malfoy's wand was out in seconds. "I'd choose your words more carefully, Arthur, if I were you."_

_Her dad's wand also came out. "Make me."_

_At that moment, the shop bell jingled and in walked Draco Malfoy. His cool gaze swept the room, taking in the defensive stances of the men, and the quite shocked look of Ginny, before he rolled his eyes. "Really, father. We have better things to do."_

_"Oh, and would that be another dig at your obviously higher status?" Ginny's dad growled, and Ginny winced._

_"Dad, we should probably just-"_

_"No, Ginny! We will not just leave! We will stand up and not let them walk all over us!"_

_"Dad, this is going to do nothing but draw bad attention to yourself! We need. To. Leave!"_

_Mr Weasley had glared at Lucius for a few more seconds, then nodded and lowered his wand. "You're right, as always, Ginny, just like your mother."_

_"Yes, just like your mother, little Weasley, who needs to stop breeding like a madwoman and know when to stop eat-"_

_He didn't finish his sentence because Ginny punched him right across the face. _

_"Don't you_ ever _say anything about my mother, Mr Malfoy," she growled._

_He glared at her from under his hand, which was clutching his blood-covered nose. "Just you wait, Miss Weasley."_

_Ginny turned to leave, her father walking behind her. She nodded to Draco, who was stood grinning at her. They weren't exactly friends, but after a little run-in in the library in her third-year, they'd been civil towards one another. _

_Just as they were at the door, Lucius Malfoy called them back again to hand her a couple of books. _

_"You dropped them," he said, his nose already fixed._

_"Thanks," she said warily, taking the books. Lucius Malfoy did not have a kind bone in his body, and so she was a little skeptical._

_And then they walked out of the shop without looking back._

Ginny groaned again. Why, why, why was it that every time they stepped out of their house, they were bombarded with insults? And why was it in the Wealsey nature to not take it lying down? Why had she punched Lucius Malfoy? Not that he didn't deserve it, but she'd probably get into a lot of trouble for it.

She moved off her bed and began the slow, miserable business of packing trunk. It was especially slow and especially painful this year, because she knew she'd be going on her own. Harry, Ron and Hermione had made a run for it at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had no idea where they were, and she'd never felt so alone in her life.

At Hogwarts, there had always been someone there. Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Harry, Hermione... now she was going back and she was going back alone.

Of course, she'd have Luna and Neville there. They'd become great friends since the DA and Ginny didn't think that she could ask for better friends, but it just wasn't the same. And there would, of course, be the horrible nagging feeling that if she was Harry, Ron and Hermione, she could prevent something bad happening to her. And she could never live with the guilt if they died, or even just if one of them was seriously injured. She could have prevented it, if she was there.

She didn't know how she was going to get through the year.


End file.
